Never judge a book by it's cover
by Bluzzy
Summary: Something happens to Zac Efron.


"I can't seem to grasp the energy of this play." She says "It's hard to think a play could be so poorly directed." As I was driving home, I was talking to my brilliant true love on my cellular. "I know baby, but just remember you're doing this for your sister." I tell her. Stella is 13 years old, and she needs her sister for support for her school production. "Yeah, so how was your day?" she asks, it was obvious she wanted to talk to me as long as possible. As I hit a red light, I reply "Oh nothing, just finished shooting 17 again, it felt marvellous." She sighs. "When am I going to see you?" I think long and hard about that answer, I love her too much to let her down with broken promises. "Tomorrow, for sure and I know, I miss you too." She giggles; it made me feel happy to hear her laugh again. "Okay, good we should get some sushi at the restaurant down our street." She insists, even though I had sushi yesterday, I agreed. "Sure babe." As the red light turns green, I make a left. "So today I was in an interview for Band slam, they asked me about our marriage rumours." It was dead silence for about 10 seconds, I reply. "Haha, when are these people going to understand we're too young." She giggles once more. "I know, they think since we've been together for three or four years we're going to tie the knot, it's not true. We're living in the present, not the future." I was so relieved that Vanessa Hudgens doesn't want to get married yet, this shows we're on the same page. "Don't worry; all we have to do is just not talk about our relationship, so that people don't have to say anything about it. It's been working for 3 years." I say, as I make another left turn onto the highway. "So where are you going?" She asks. "I'm heading home to go to bed." I tell her. "I'm so tired. I waited in a 6 hour delay to get back in L.A." "Aw Zac, you poor baby." She replies in sympathy. "Oh, I got to go the intervention's over. Love you baby." She says quickly. Before I could tell her how much I love her, she hangs up and I continue to drive on the highway. As I make the 908, this driver cuts me off. "Hey, watch where you're going, ass hole!" I scream out loud, the driver seemed to ignore what I had to say, stuck up his middle finger, and continued driving. As I make it off the highway I get an anonymous phone call. "Hello?" I question. "Hey, it's me." Vanessa replies. "I'm on the public phone, I don't have any reception." "Oh hey, why aren't you watching the play?" I ask, kind of angry that she can't sit through her sister's play. "My ass started hurting, so I just needed a breather." She explains. "And it's really hot in there." "Oh, you can handle..." As I was about to finish my CD player randomly comes on. "One second Vanessa." I tell her. "Okay." As I was trying to take the CD out of the CD player, a car rams into the back of my car, I start spinning in circles and now in the middle of the highway. "Holy fucking shit." I screech "What?" Vanessa asks, she's breathing very deeply. "I've been hit." I drop the phone to my feet. "ZAC are you okay" Vanessa yells into the phone. As I was about to get out of the car, a truck rams to the side of my car, and it begins to flip over. My only thought I was thinking in my head was "I'm going to die." The car stops, it's upside down. As I'm still connected to the seat due to my seat belt, I see an unusual flame near the gas tank. I can hear Vanessa screaming into the phone. I'm not sure what she's saying, I don't care. I'm trying to get my seat belt off, but my hands were covered with blood from the glass. I look to my left, I see the truck damaged, and the other car as well. I don't see anyone within 2 miles. I think I'm alone. I continue to try and get this damn seat belt off, but it won't budge. So I'm going to try the alternate option, wiggle through the seat belt. As blood is rushing to my head, I'm struggling to get free. My left arm is out; I'm using it to push the seat belt away so my other hand can get free. As my hand gets out, I see a person rushing to me. "Hang on." He says, and leaves for about 40 seconds and comes back with a pair of scissors. "Hurry, please. The Gas is going to explode." I reply, practically in tears. The man begins to cut the seat belt, as I'm trying my damn hardest to get free. I can still hear my girlfriend blasting at the phone; I need to hear her voice. The seat belt has been cut half away. "There isn't much time!" I scream out, so the man begins to tear the seat belt apart. "This is tough" he complains, and continues to cut. As I'm screaming in pain, I look at his facial features, he looks familiar. He finally cuts the seat belt in two, meaning I'm able to get out. The man begins to pull me out of the car. As I get out, I immediately start running with the stranger, we ran north east from the car accident about a mile. We make it to the grass, as I start to cough up blood. The car explodes within two minutes, shortly after wards the two other cars follow. We watch the cars explode, and I begin to cry. "You're a lucky man." The stranger says. "You could have died." Without saying anything, I walk over to the stranger and I hug him. About 8% of my blood is now on his clothes. And I ask him "Where did you get the scissors?" I ask, he replies "They were in your car near the back seat." I wonder where I got the scissors. After three minutes of thinking, I remember Vanessa making a card to her sister for congratulating her on her lead role in her school play. "My girlfriend basically saved my life." I say. "Yeah, you were lucky you had the scissors." He says. "I better go talk to the police, thank you so much." I say. As I walk to the ambulance, I remember who the man was who set me free. He's also known for the jerk that cut me off earlier today.


End file.
